Saved by the Other Guy
by Wings of a Bird
Summary: Raven has a tainted past that she'd rather forget. But to leave it behind, she must overcome it first. And what will happen when it returns anyway?
1. Chapter 1: Birds and Blue Children

**A/N: Here comes my first chapter. I've technically already published it, but the formatting was messed up and refused to be fixed, so I took it down. Hopefully this will work better. Because my author's note did not show up last time, I will repeat what I said there. These chapters are split into two parts. The first half is current, the second half is all back story. I only tell what back story is important for this story, so it may seem a little sparse. I will try to explain when I skip large amounts of time in the back story, but I will go in chronological order. This first chapter's background is when my characters are children. So, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I always had nightmares when Dad was gone on assignment overnight. It was the feeling of being unprotected, I suppose. But this time was different. Whereas my usual nightmares were indistinct and disorienting, this one was crystal clear and precise. And it wasn't a nightmare, exactly. Not for me, anyway. For the people involved, I could only imagine how nightmarish it must have been.

For the first time in longer than I care to remember, I woke up with hope. I was going to New Mexico.

I quickly changed from my pajamas into my "civilian" clothes. They looked just like those of any normal person, but they had all sorts of hidden features that came in handy for a girl like me.

Next came the weapons. One of the hidden features of this outfit was that it had numerous sheaths and holsters for various weapons concealed in the stitching. I tucked all of my little knives, guns, explosives, and other dangerous implements in their proper places.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and winced at the state of my hair. Sighing, I dragged a brush through it and forced it into a ponytail. I pulled my backpack from under my bed (Dad was always getting after me for keeping it there) and stuffed it with everything I would need, along with a few extra weapons just in case. Lastly, I grabbed my phone and told the GPS to take me to New Mexico. Even a general direction would do. Once I got closer, I would figure out exactly where I was going.

I strode to the window, unlatched it, and slid it open. Before stepping out into the chilly air, I ran through my mental checklist, making sure I hadn't missed anything. Then I remembered one last thing I had to do. Turning away from the open window, I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and painstakingly scratched out a note to Dad. I didn't think I'd ever get used to using this alphabet. It read:

Dad –

A friend needs my help. Be back soon.

Love, Raven

I read it through once, checking for mistakes, then added something below:

P.S. Don't you dare come looking for me!

I nodded in satisfaction and left it on my bed, knowing he would see it when he got home and checked on me. I had considered just sending a text. It would have been faster, after all, but I didn't want him finding out too soon.

I ran down my mental checklist again, just to make sure. Better safe than sorry. Nothing was missing. Nothing that I could think of, anyway. Of course, I would probably need something later that I hadn't brought. But I shrugged that thought away. There was no way to prepare for everything.

I heaved myself out the window, grateful that my bedroom was basement level. The night encircled me as I slid the window shut. I checked my phone, making sure it was going to take me to the right place, then set it on the concrete outside. Breathing deeply to calm my mind, I shifted into an owl. Night vision was more important than speed at the moment. I snatched the strap on my phone case in my talons and took off.

The noises of the city faded away and I was left alone with the stars. It was a crystal clear night. With the GPS and my instincts guiding me, my mind was free to wander. And, of course, me being me, it did, right back to my dream.

Things had finally come to a head between Thor and Loki. I'd known they would, even back when I had left. I was glad that it had taken so long. Odin had sped it up, though, with deciding to make Thor king. Of course, he must have been pretty old by that point, and Thor and Loki had reached the age at which he had promised to relinquish the throne. But they'd all been idiots.

Loki, just out of spite, had allowed frost giants into Asgard on the day of his brother's coronation, causing the death of two of our people.

Thor had, as usual, thought with his hammer and allowed himself to be goaded into attacking the Jotunns in their own realm. Someday, he needed to get a handle on his temper or he'd die an unfortunate death.

This was on all their heads. But it didn't hurt to step in and help anyway. I hadn't seen Thor in what felt like forever, and he would need help adjusting to life on Midgard, especially stripped of his power. His banishment seemed like mine. Eternal.

Thus my midnight (or, rather, early morning) departure. I was trying to make it to Thor before he injured himself or someone else. Come to think of it, he probably already had, or at least seriously frightened some people.

That set me to imagining his arrival here. I hoped he hadn't been hit by a car or tried to electrocute anyone. That would definitely land him in prison. At least he might learn his lesson there. But I still didn't want him there. The more I imagined what might have happened, the more concerned I became. I sped up a little and checked my direction. It wouldn't hurt to fly a little faster.

* * *

The three boys sit together in the small room, tossing a little ball back and forth. They're young, the two oldest only about six years old in appearance. The younger one is only four. One of the boys throws the ball at the youngest. The little boy almost manages to catch it, but his fingers fumble it at the last second and it falls out of his hands. The ball catches his chin on the way down, and he, young as he is, bursts into tears. He cries himself blue in the face. Literally.

"Thor?" one of the older boys says, very worried. "Go find Aryka and bring her here."

Thor nods and heads off, the door closing gently behind him. He sprints down the hall, counting the doors until he reaches Aryka's chambers. He doesn't even knock, just shoves the door open.

Aryka is lying on her bed engrossed in a book. She looks up at Thor, startled by his sudden entrance. Seeing the worried expression on his face, she bolts upright and goes to him.

"What's wrong, Thor?" she asks.

Breathless, he replies, "Loki, he started crying and then he turned blue, so Mjolnir told me to come and get you and Father."

Aryka's eyes widen as she realizes what has happened.

"Let's go." She says. "We have to hurry!"

Thor leads her back down the hall to her brother's room. They burst in to see a frightening scene. Mjolnir, now the blue one, has Loki by the throat and is choking him. Aryka immediately tells Thor to get out and grabs her brother. He's stronger than her, but she manages to make him let go of Loki.

She picks Loki up off of the floor and tells him to go find his father. He runs off, frightened. She slams the door behind him and turns back to her brother. He lunges at her and pins her against the wall. Seeing the absolute hatred in his eyes, she know that the creature she faces is no longer the boy she grew up with.

An ice dagger forms in his clenched fist, and he holds it up next to her face. She cries out in fear and turns her head away. She's sobbing before she even realizes it.

"Mjolnir!" she whispers. "Please don't! Remember me? I'm your sister."

For a moment, she sees a flicker of recognition in the red depths of his eyes, but then it is gone and he touches the dagger to her throat. She twists and struggles to escape, but he holds her firmly. Just when she is sure she is going to die at her brother's hands, the door bursts open, bringing Odin in, closely followed by Thor and Loki, who hang back in the doorway.

Odin immediately tears Mjolnir off of Aryka and calls for the guards to come restrain him. They arrive in moments, their gold capes swirling around as they bind the boy and carry him, fighting every step of the way, out of the room.

Thor quickly heads to Aryka and hugs her tightly as she sobs. She's trembling hard, in shock after what her brother just tried to do to her. Odin commands them to return to their chambers and remain there. Obediently, Thor helps Aryka to her feet and leads her out the door. He half carries her to her room and gently lays her on the bed. She immediately curls up into a little ball and wraps her arms around herself as if she's trying to hold her body together.

Without a second thought, Thor lays next to her and wraps his arms around her, offering what comfort he can. By the time she finally sinks into an exhausted sleep, the pillow is soaked with tears. Her breath falls into a steady rhythm that is soon echoed by Thor's. They sleep, undisturbed, for many hours, but always, the fear lurks at the edges of consciousness.

When Aryka finally wakes, it is morning again. She sits up slowly, yawning and stretching. She glances out her window and smiles at the sunshine pouring through the glass. Everything seems right until she notices Thor still asleep next to her on the bed and everything comes rushing back. Suddenly, she feels as if she's suffocating. Her brother disappearing into the Jotunn. Her near death at his hands. Him being dragged away screaming by the guards.

She jumps to her feet. There is no point in moping around. She has to find out what happened. She pads to the door and tries the doorknob. Locked. Of course. She pounds on the wood and yells, "Is anyone out there?!"

A guard who Odin must have stationed outside replies, "Lady Aryka? Are you awake?"

"Yes." She says. "And I want answers!"

The guard shakes his head and sighs. Such a headstrong child. "Odin has commanded me not to tell you anything." _Not that I know anything_, he adds in his head.

"Then let me out of here!" she yells, pounding on the door.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that either." He replies. He hears her groan with frustration and move away from the door.

She walks to the bed, where Thor still lies asleep. Wondering how Thor managed to sleep through all her yelling at the guard, she shakes him hard and shouts in his ear. He startles awake and looks up at her.

"What . . . ?" his voice, still thick from sleep, trails off as he remembers the events of the previous day. The realization hits him hard, and he frowns.

"The guard won't let me out of here." She whispers so as to keep the guard from hearing.

He nods, understanding dawning in his eyes. Silently, they creep off the bed and across the floor to the secret panel in the wall. Aryka slides it open, revealing a passageway that leads to Thor's chambers. They crawl inside, Thor sliding the panel shut behind him. In a few moments, they reach the wall of Thor's room and Aryka pushes it open. They stand up straight once inside, and Aryka shakes her head at the state of the floor. For a prince, Thor's very messy. Dirty clothes lie strewn across the floor, and his bed remains unmade. Aryka, very neat herself, resists the urge to tidy it up.

They head to the door and ease it open. The hallway is empty of any guard except the one outside of Aryka's room, and he is luckily facing the other way. So they slip off their boots, leaving them in Thor's room, and creep out onto the stone floor. They check that the guard isn't watching one last time, then let the door ease shut and turn and sprint down the hall in their stockings. Aryka nearly loses her balance at the end of the corridor, but manages to make the corner. They stand against the wall, trying to keep their breathing quiet.

Aryka points down the hall to the throne room, and Thor nods his understanding. They set off again, more cautious this time. They hear Odin's voice echoing out of the open door. As they get closer, the sounds begin to form themselves into coherent words.

". . . happened?" he is saying.

An unknown woman replies, "The boy woke up only a few minutes ago. He attacked and killed two of our healers."

* * *

**A/N: There it is, folks! My very first chapter! Please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! (With proper formatting.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Problems

**A/N: Here comes the next update! Sorry, the first half is more of a transition deal, so it's pitifully short, but I hope the second half makes up for it. A special thank you to Britt30 and person D for leaving a review! The feedback was much appreciated! So, hope you enjoy this next installment in the adventures of Raven and Aryka and please R&amp;R!**

* * *

The sun rose over the desert, coloring it with shades of orange and pink. It was picturesque. I would have alighted on a cactus to enjoy the sunrise if I hadn't been in such a hurry. Oh, well. I supposed that would have to wait for later. Instead, I shifted into a hawk, exchanging night vision for speed.

I'd turned off the GPS, as I could feel the pull of the hammer. It was like an invisible string ran between me and it. I allowed the feeling of being connected to my past that I'd once tried so hard to leave behind fill me. My excitement and apprehension had pushed me on and on, for miles and miles. I could hardly believe that I was going to see Thor again, maybe even hear my brother's voice. Although, considering what I'd seen in my dream, the latter didn't seem likely.

I had resigned myself to a lonely life long ago. I had accepted it so well, in fact, that I was afraid to open myself up to the possibility that I might be able to go home. I wasn't nearly as dangerous anymore, after all. But why should Odin allow me to return home now? Last time I had asked, just after I'd gained control, I'd been ignored. There was no reason why this time should be any different. My banishment had been meant to last the remainder of my life.

* * *

Aryka stares at Thor in shock. This couldn't be happening. Her brother would never do that. Her disbelief was mirrored in the face of her closest friend. He's even more confused because he doesn't understand what happened to Mjolnir. Aryka does, at least to a certain extent.

Suddenly, she feels anger well up from deep inside her. This was all her parents' fault. They had combined what should never be combined and she and her brother were left to deal with the consequences. Half-Jotunn, half-Asgardian, they would never be accepted. And her brother succumbing to his Jotunn side would only make things worse. She would never be free of his shadow.

Of course, most of this never crossed the eight-year-old's mind. She only knew she was angry. Children don't really analyze their feelings in great depth.

"Take me to his bed in the infirmary." Odin is saying. Realizing that he was about to leave the throne room, Thor grabs Aryka's hand and pulls her behind the door. She's still in shock. Odin, led by one of the healers, sweeps past them and heads the other way down the hall.

"Come on." Thor says, pulling her the opposite way, back to his room, but she resists, staring after Odin.

"No." she says. "I want to find out what happened, and the only way we will know is if we go after him."

Thor nods reluctantly and follows her as she goes to the infirmary. They creep across the stone floor silently, still in their stockings. When they reach their destination, they find the sick rooms in chaos. Healers are rushing about, some taking care of the dead bodies, but most carrying on their usual duties. Odin stands amidst the confusion near Mjolnir's bed, like the eye of a storm. He's searching for the boy, his one visible eye shut. Aryka watches him intently.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Odin's eye opens and he heads off again, out of the opposite door. Aryka and Thor follow him like little shadows. In a few moments, they're out in the empty hall again, alone with the Allfather.

"You two should return to your chambers." He says without turning.

Aryka and Thor, surprised, glance at each other.

"I'm not blind. Or deaf, for that matter." He continues.

"Allfather." Aryka approaches him respectfully. "I wish to know what happened to my brother."

"And I wish you to return to your chambers." Odin replies. "I will inform you of what has taken place as soon as I deem it wise."

Aryka glares at him. "But, Allfather – "

"Stop wasting my time!" Odin shouts in a sudden flurry of anger. "Must I call a guard to escort you and keep you there?"

Still smoldering, Aryka bows. "No, Allfather." She and Thor turn around and walk back down the hall. But they do not return to their bedrooms. After they have turned a few corners and are out of earshot of Odin, they halt and begin speaking in whispers.

"There's no way we'll be able to follow him now." Thor says. "We need to figure out a better way to find out what happened."

"I hate to say it, but the best way we're going to find that out is by going back to our rooms. That's where anyone that Odin sends to give us news will find us." Aryka replies, not meeting Thor's eyes.

"What happened to wanting to know as soon as possible?" Thor cries, hardly believing his ears.

"I'm not even sure I want to know at all anymore!" Aryka shouts, then pushes past Thor to go to her room.

"What has gotten into you?" Thor asks, bewildered.

She whirls on him. "My twin brother has just tried to kill me! Forgive me if I'm not too eager to go after him."

"You know what's wrong with him." Thor says, understanding.

She stared at him, blinking back tears. "Yeah." She replies.

"Then tell me!" he says. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'll explain when we get back to our room." She says, and takes off down the hall again. Thor follows after a moment, and they slip back into his room. Aryka eases onto the bed, and Thor sits next to her.

"Mjolnir and I aren't full-blooded Asgardian." She begins, not looking at Thor and ignoring his shocked exclamation. "Our mother was, but our father was a Jotunn. We were born on Jotunheim. Odin brought us here when –" she had been about to say 'when he rescued Loki,' but realizes Thor still has no idea of his brother's true heritage. "- when he defeated the Jotunns."

"What happened to your parents?" Thor interrupts. He'd been told they'd died heroically in the battle against the Jotunns.

"They were executed for treason right before Odin arrived. We would have been killed too, but Odin saved us. We are forever in his debt." She says, sounding far older than her eight years allowed for.

"So, what's wrong with Mjolnir then?" Thor asks, failing to see the point.

"Because we are of two different realms, there is always a battle going on within us, a struggle for control. We have the Jotunn side, which is vicious and inclined to violence, I suppose you could say, but stronger. There is also the Asgardian side, which we have full control over, but isn't as powerful as the Jotunn side." She explains. "Mjolnir was always a little more in tune with his Jotunn half, whereas I was more inclined towards the Asgardian part of me."

"So, when he attacked Loki, that was his Jotunn side." It's a statement, not a question. Aryka nods, the concern plain on her face. "Aren't you worried that the same thing will happen to you?" he asks.

She laughs, but it's devoid of amusement. "You have no idea. I am so paranoid that I will do the same thing, that I will hurt the people I care most about. Especially since Mjolnir's been overcome now. I don't know how much longer I will last." She bites her lip, trying to keep the tears in, but they escape anyway, running down her face. Thor, uncharacteristically sensitive, hugs her tightly, and she leans against him. He's smart enough not to mention that the only two options are execution or banishment.

Her cry is interrupted by a knock at the door. A guard opens the door without waiting for an answer and probably feels a bit awkward at walking in on such a private moment.

Thor, so that Aryka won't have to speak, says, "Do you have news about Mjolnir?"

The guard nods and steps all the way into the room. "The boy has been apprehended and is awaiting a sentence. He has returned to himself and requested to speak with the Lady Aryka."

Aryka's head snaps up at that. "Take me to him." She demands, voice still trembling.

The guard nods and leads the way out of the room and down to the dungeons. Aryka rushes to her brother's cell, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mjolnir!" she cries. He turns and, seeing her, comes to the transparent force field that separates them.

"Aryka!" he says, wishing he could hug her. "What's going on? They won't tell me anything!"

She bites her lip, unsure of how much to tell him. "The Jotunn." She begins.

He goes pale. "No." It comes out as a whisper. "Did I hurt anyone?" he asks, worried.

Her eyes fall away from his, and she takes a deep breath before deciding that he deserves to know why he's waiting down here for his sentence to be decided. "You killed two of the healers." She neglects to mention that he attacked Loki and tried to kill her. He shouldn't have that much on his conscience.

Mjolnir steps away from the force field, tears forming in his eyes. "You have to get out of here, Aryka." He says. "I'm dangerous. You can't risk that I'll turn again and hurt you."

"No." she says firmly. "I'm staying with you until your sentence is decided."

"I couldn't take it if I knew I'd attacked my sister." He says, voice breaking. "Please, go wait somewhere safe. At least I can be sure that I've never hurt you."

That nearly breaks her heart, and she starts crying again. "All right." She says finally. "But I'll come back. I'll tell you the news."

He nods. "Fine. Just get out of here!"

She, with one last tearful glance, runs out of the prison, followed closely by Thor and the guard. But as soon as they are outside, she completely breaks down and falls to the floor sobbing. Thor tries to help her to her feet, but she refuses to rise and the guard finally picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. He gently places her on her bed, and she just lays there, hiccupping and crying. Thor nods to the guard, and he retires to his position outside the door. Then he sits on the bed next to Aryka, patting her awkwardly on the back. It's the second night in a row that she falls asleep crying.

She's awakened by a knock on the door. This time, Thor is alert and watching her, concern in his face. Again, there's a moment of thinking that everything is all right. Then the crushing realization hits her and she fights back tears. Thor hugs her. That nearly does her in, but she manages to keep a lid on the crying. The knock comes again, and Thor calls for them to enter.

A guard enters. Aryka's starting to get sick of these gold-dressed messengers that bring only bad news. He's sent by Odin to bring Aryka and Thor to the throne room to hear his decision about Mjolnir. Loki has been left out of the invitation. The Allfather deems him too young to be involved in this. They return to the throne room in a much less clandestine fashion and bow to the Allfather in the customary fashion, fist over heart. Odin motions for the guard to leave them alone.

"I have decided to banish the boy to Jotunheim. Return him to his own people." Odin says after a moment of silence.

Aryka is immediately on her feet, shocked by this announcement. "They will kill him! It's bad enough here, where we just get dirty looks and rumors spread, but there he'll get torn apart!" Then a worse though occurs to her. "This is just so that you won't have his blood on your hands, isn't it? Well, let me tell you, whether you kill him directly or not, it's still your fault!"

"She's right, Father." Thor says, supporting his best friend, but the Allfather pays no heed to his only natural son.

Odin regards her coolly, seemingly unaffected by her outburst. "It's either that or an execution. Would you rather he die in the manner your parents did?"

She just gapes at him, hardly believing that he would bring that up. "There has to be another way!" she cries.

"No." Odin replies shortly.

"There is! There has to be!" she insists.

"What? Leaving the boy to rot in the dungeon? Before long, his consciousness would fade, replaced by the Jotunn! Is that what you want?"

"At least we'd be able to spend his last moments as himself together!" she fired back. "Isn't there anything you can do?" She expects a sharp reply, a reprimand for her impertinence, but none is forthcoming. He simply regards her for a moment in silence.

Finally, he says, "Perhaps."

Hope filling her, she cries, "What is it? I will do anything!"

"It may be possible to extract his essence from his body, thereby leaving the Jotunn in full control. His essence would then combine with an object, and we would send the Jotunn to Jotunheim. Communication with your brother would still be possible, though, in all likelihood, he would eventually fade from existence without a life force to sustain him." The Allfather explains. "But the process would be far slower without the threat of the Jotunn taking control."

"Yes!" Aryka says, desperate for any solution other than the ones at first placed before her. "I will go speak to Mjolnir about it."

She bursts out into the hall, where the guard waits. "We're going to the dungeon." She says shortly and brushes past him, leaving him and Thor no choice but to follow in her wake. They quickly descend into the darkness, the prison only lit by the cells. Aryka goes to Mjolnir. He looks up at the sound of her approach, then backs away quickly.

"Aryka, what are you doing here?" he asks. "I told you to stay away."  
"The Allfather told me of a way that we could save you." She replies.

He looks skeptical. "What is it?"

"He said that we could put your essence into an object, then banish your body, the Jotunn, to Jotunheim."

"Would I be able to live a natural life span in this object?" Mjolnir asks, concerned but willing to consider the idea for Aryka's sake.

She bites her lip and looks away. "No." she says. "You would eventually fade." Then she looks back at him and, pleading now, continues, "But you would last longer than if you remained with the Jotunn."

But he's already sure of his answer. "No, Aryka. I would rather die than be imprisoned in such a way."

"Please, Mjolnir!" she begs, close to tears now. "I can't lose you, too!"

He's about to refuse again, but sees the desperate look in her face. "Very well." He says finally. _How did it come to this? _He thinks as Aryka, with a relieved grin, rushes back to inform Odin of his decision. She bursts into the throne room, Thor and the unfortunate guard still following.

"He said yes." She exclaims breathlessly. "Let's do it."

Mjolnir, tightly bound, stands near the edge of the Bifrost, surrounded by guards. Thor and Aryka stand together, hand in hand, next to Odin and Frigga. It's a pitiful send off for the half-Asgardian. The Allfather brings forward the object in question, a hammer. Mjolnir had been allowed to pick his prison. Odin holds the hammer out to Mjolnir, who takes it a bit awkwardly in his bound hands. He leans forward and whispers something into Mjolnir's ear, unintelligible to all but those standing closest. Mjolnir nods, and, with a glance at Aryka, focuses his attention on the hammer. Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he shuts his eyes and allows his consciousness to fade from his body and enter the hammer. His skin takes on a blue hue and the hammer falls from his grasp. Odin catches it and goes to Heimdall, who stands ready to activate the Bifrost. The guards take hold of Mjolnir, now fully a Jotunn, and Heimdall grips his sword and drives it down.

The Bifrost comes to life, whirring and crackling, and sucks what's left of Mjolnir back to Jotunheim. Aryka falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, and Thor kneels beside her, eyes on his father.

Odin's face, completely calm in spite of the day's events, holds up the hammer. "I hereby name this hammer Mjolnir, in honor of the boy who dwells within."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, folks! Chapter 2 is officially complete! I hope to favor you with the next addition soon, but sadly, it's not likely, what with school and homework and this thing called responsibility. Please let me know what you thought. Feedback is always helpful. Farewell until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Happy Ending

**A/N: Sorry this took forever. It's a pretty short one. Hopefully, the next one will be longer and more exciting. Anyway, I promised that I'd try to explain what's going on in the back story. This is a long time later, about 700 years in Asgardian terms, but our characters would be 20-ish to us. Sorry if it's confusing, everything will eventually make sense.**

* * *

I finally reached the site at about the middle of the day. I stared at it with a moment of disbelief. How had S.H.I.E.L.D. gotten here so fast? It wasn't fair! I'd been flying all night, and they still got here before me?! And where was Thor? I hoped they hadn't taken him into custody. I hoped he stayed away from them. But, knowing him, he wouldn't.

Sighing heavily, I flew into the compound, wondering who Fury had sent to take over. Probably one of his top agents. He wouldn't let a novice handle a situation like this. I tucked my wings in close to my body and dived into the middle, where I could see Mjolnir sitting in the middle of a mound of dirt. I shifted back into a human a few inches from the ground and touched down gently. My fingers itched to try my hand at pulling the hammer from its pedestal, but I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be. I didn't want to take that kind of disappointment. So I turned my back on the hammer and strode away to find the person in charge.

I stepped into the compound, hoping that the flimsy-looking structure of metal rods and flapping plastic wouldn't collapse in the desert wind. My eyes flicked around, searching for someone I recognized. Finally, there was a scientist I recognized sitting at a computer, analyzing some readings from the hammer. He sighed in frustration as some sort of interference from the hammer momentarily distorted the image. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me?" I said to catch his attention after standing behind him awkwardly for a few moments.

He glanced up at me, a bit startled. "Agent Raven?" he asked.

I nodded succinctly, wishing to get this conversation over as quickly as possible. As I remembered, he was a bit verbose and I wanted to move on. "Who's in charge here?" I asked.

"Agent Coulson." he replied. Pointing, he continued, "Last I checked, he was over there talking to Dr. Mallory."

He seemed about to continue, probably something about how surprised he was to see me here, so I said quickly, "Thanks" and walked off, heading in the direction he had indicated. I didn't find Coulson with Mallory, but she told me where he'd gone and it didn't take long to pin him down.

"Agent Coulson!" I called, knowing I'd get a tongue-lashing if I used anything less formal. He turned towards me, then did a double-take. He strode to me, confusion showing on his normally calm face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" I cried. "Didn't you see the note I left on my bed?"

Confusion played across his features again, and he said, "No. Fury called me in before I could get home."

"Oh." I said, clearing my throat awkwardly. "Well, in my note, I told you not to come after me." I added that last bit with a hard look directed at him.

"I wouldn't have known where you had gone to." He countered with irrefutable logic. "I only just found out that you left." The last statement was added with a hard look of his own.

He had a point, but I wasn't about to surrender.

"That hammer doesn't belong to you." I took on a different tack.

"Now it does." He replied.

I sighed in exasperation. That attitude of entitlement had always been one of the things that drove me crazy about S.H.I.E.L.D. "Thor will come for it." I warned. "How will you handle the god of thunder?" I neglected to mention that his powers had been stripped from him. Dad didn't need to know that.

He looked unimpressed. "I'm not concerned about him. If he does come, I can send you in to talk to him."

I groaned. "You don't get it!" And out tumbled the entire story. My dream, coming here, exactly who Thor is. "He's stuck here, just like me." I finished. He still looked unconvinced. "At least let him see it. He probably won't be able to pick it up anyway."

"Maybe." Was all he said, then walked off. I groaned again. My father could be so infuriating sometimes!

* * *

The wedding is held on a Friday in honor of Frigga. Aryka couldn't sleep the previous night, she was so excited. Despite her tainted past, she had found love. Not only that, but it is with someone who everybody is happy with, not just her. She wouldn't have to sacrifice anything to be with the man she loved.

She's already awake when the sun's rays began creeping into her room. A broad grin spreads over her face, and she sits up, unable to lie still any longer. She waits anxiously for the other women to arrive. Eventually, she becomes so agitated that she stands and begins pacing around her spacious room.

Finally, when the sun's rim no longer touches the horizon, there comes a knock at her door and Aryka, suppressing a squeal of excitement, answers, "Enter!" The door opens, admitting Frigga, Sif, and Ingrid. Aryka embraces the three women tightly and they hug her back.

"Shall we get you ready for the wedding?" Ingrid asks, a huge grin on her face. She is Fandral's sister and had befriended Aryka following Mjolnir's banishment to Jotunheim. The two have grown very close.

They leave Aryka's chambers and escort her down the hall to the bridal suite, where they would prepare her for the wedding. They'd already been inside, readying the room for her arrival. Ordinarily, this duty would have been performed by servants, but the three women insisted on doing it. It all bore testament to the great love they bore for her, despite her unusual past.

In the center of the chamber is a large basin filled with heated stones. Over the stones had been poured water laced with herbs and perfume. The air is steamy and fragrant, and the three women all take deep breaths.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Frigga suggests. "We wouldn't want you to be late." This last part is added with a smile.

The first step is to remove the kransen, the gilt circlet that all girls wear as a symbol of their virginity. Frigga's gentle fingers reach up to lift the kransen from her head. She places it in Aryka's hands, who, with a loving caress, wraps it in ivory silk to await the birth of her own daughter. Ingrid wraps her in a soft robe and seats her in a cushioned chair. The scents of herbs and flowers drift around Aryka as Frigga sets to work on her hair, dispensing useful advice about marriage and motherhood with each brush stroke.

"And, remember, never let your husband get away with anything. He does not control you, and you deserve to be happy, too." She says as she twists Aryka's hair into an intricate plait, leaving most of it hanging free. Soothed by the warm air and Frigga's gentle voice, Aryka nearly succumbs to sleep, but Ingrid nudges her just in time. Sif brings Aryka's wedding gown, a gorgeous shade of turquoise with gold accents. It's comfortable and loose-fitting, hanging gracefully from her shoulders like a flowing river. Aryka twirls around in it, reveling in the feel of the silk whispering against her skin. Ingrid gasps in delight.

"You look wonderful, dear." She exclaims and embraces her tightly.

"We're not finished yet." Sif says. "You'll be glowing by the time we're done with you." She smiles at Aryka, who grins back.

: :

The bride-to-be steps out of her room looking radiant. Slippers of gold adorn her feet, and the bridal crown sits upon her dark hair. It is beautiful, formed of golden vines intertwining and set off by small blue jewels.

Thor turns to greet her, smiling. "Shall we?" he asks, offering his arm. She takes it, allowing her fingers to gently brush against Mjolnir, which hangs from his wrist.

"I'm very happy for you." She hears her brother's voice echo inside her head.

_I'm ready to claim my happy ending,_ she thinks.

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is. My third chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R, feedback is appreciated. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, I hope to be publishing some other stories. I've got a couple of one shots in the works and a full-length as well. **


	4. Chapter 4: Marriage is what brings us to

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. I've been having really bad writer's block lately, so this chapter might be a bit rough. :( Oh, and the full chapter name is supposed to be "Marriage is what bring us together today," but that wouldn't fit. So there that is. Enjoy this chapter, I hope to have the next one posted soon!**

* * *

I stood next to the hammer embedded in the ground, my fingers reaching out to caress it, longing to hear my brother's voice, longing to tell him all that had happened in the last 70 Midgardian years. I didn't even care about all the curious stares from the interior of the compound, I was so excited.

My hand met with the chill metal.

I greeted him.

I waited.

Silence.

Not nothing.

Just silence.

I could tell he was there.

Confusion rippled through me.

I said his name again, this time out loud.

Just a whisper.

Nothing.

Alarm now rang in my head.

What was wrong?

Had they taken him out of the hammer?

But I could feel his presence.

He wasn't gone, then.

He was sleeping.

In a sleep so deep I couldn't reach him.

I had never felt so alone.

: :

I was wandering aimlessly, listlessly, around the compound S.H.I.E.L.D. had constructed when I ran into Clint. Literally. As in I was rounding the corner at the same time he was and we crashed into each other. Being the epitome of grace that I am, I fell backwards and landed flat on my bum. Not exactly the most elegant way to re-enter someone's life. I raised my head to glare at this obnoxious, rude-

That's when our eyes locked and I recognized him. For me, it was one of the most awkward, painful moments of my entire existence. For him, not so much. His face broke into a wide grin, and he reached a hand out to help me to my feet. I took it hesitantly, wondering what he must think of me. I'd been avoiding him rather successfully for almost ten years now.

When I was once again on my feet and not awkwardly splayed on the floor, he said, "Raven! I didn't expect to find you here. It's been forever."

"Yeah . . ." was all I could manage at first. "I've been pretty busy. Agent Barton." I added awkwardly at the end, then winced. Too formal.

"Since when have I been 'Agent Barton' to you?" he asked, taken aback by my stiff reply. "Has Coulson been getting to you?"

I bit my lip. He didn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault I was so uncomfortable. So, I apologized. "Sorry." I said. "Just a little tense, I guess."

After giving me a look that told me he didn't believe one word of that, he decided to play along. "Yeah, I think we all are, this being another 084." He says. "Did Coulson bring you along because he thought you might know something about it?"

"Uhhhhh . . . . not really?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. "I didn't really ask anyone's permission."

"I getcha." He replies with a teasing look. "You came here yourself because you do know something about it. How'd Coulson react?"

"Not very well." I replied, finding it easier and easier to slip back into our old friendship. "You know, he likes S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets to stay secrets. Plus the overprotective father bit. He tried to send me home."

He chuckled. "Yeah, doesn't surprise me."

A slightly awkward silence followed. Okay, who am I kidding, it was really awkward. I was trying to look anywhere but that awfully attractive face and wonderfully blue eyes. It wasn't working very well. I had managed to convince myself that it had only been a minor crush, that it didn't mean anything. But that was only because it couldn't mean anything. And I was wrong. That was becoming rapidly apparent.

I could feel my face flushing, so I cleared my throat and asked casually, "So, how's your . . . family?" I hoped he didn't know the real reason for the question.

He smiled. "Great!" he replied enthusiastically. I bit my lip at the affection I could hear in his voice. "We've got one little boy and another one soon on the way."

I mentally sighed in relief. That meant I wouldn't have to go through the torture of seeing them together. Of seeing the way he looked at her. The way he would never look at me.

I shook myself, forcing my mind away from that dark path. I couldn't allow myself to sink again. I wasn't sure if I could pull myself out this time.

Barton put an abrupt end to my reflection as he cleared his throat. "So, be seeing you around?"

I nodded, grateful for the opportunity for escape. "Yeah. See you later, Clint." This last bit was added in token of our past together. Before she'd come between us. When I had actually wondered if I had a chance at happiness with someone.

But those days were long past. This had to be a final farewell, a last goodbye. He loved her, and not me. I would just have to accept that.

And learn to live alone.

* * *

The wedding is to be held outside, so Thor escorts her through the winding halls and out into the sunlight. It's a beautiful day. Aryka breathes deeply, smiling. Everything is going to be perfect, she thinks.

But it's not.

Thor arrives at the wedding alone.

: :

"How could you lose her?!" Loki cries, his unusual display of emotion testament to how much he cares for Aryka.

Thor, proud and unwilling to admit that he's made a mistake, mostly ignores Loki and calls to everyone in general, "We must organize a search!"

In the confusion, nobody notices Loki slip off to look by himself, or Sif moving to follow him. She is worried. She has not seen her sister all morning, and she knows that she is envious of Aryka. She loved Loki as well. But his heart turned to the half-Jotunn. And Sif doesn't want that envy to destroy Aryka's happiness. Or her life. She is certain Loki will lead her to both of them.

And so he does. She follows the god of mischief silently, keeping out of sight. In moments, they hear sounds of fighting, and Sif's heart drops. She had feared this. Loki breaks into a run, and she hurries after him, determined to keep her sister from doing anything rash.

Ylva is lying on the ground, Aryka on top of her. An icicle dagger is raised above her head, already stabbing into Ylva, again and again. They are both bloody. Loki immediately goes to his fiancé, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her, kicking and struggling, out of sight of the body. Sif is left alone with her unmoving sister. Choking a cry back, she falls to her knees beside Ylva, holds a hand to her throat, in front of her mouth. There is nothing. Shock and horror overwhelm her senses. Her foolish sister is gone to the halls of Valhalla. Gently, Sif reaches out and shuts her eyes, turning her head away from the carnage.

Then fury fills her as she realizes that Aryka has murdered her sister. And she must pay.

: :

Loki secures her arms to her sides, forcing her to face him. She struggles like a lion, but he holds her firmly. Her skin is blue, adorned with strange patterns. He looks into her red eyes, trying to find the woman he loves inside the Jotunn, completely ignorant of his own hands turning blue.

"Aryka," he says her name softly, gently. There is a flicker of recognition, a moment of hesitation. "It's me, Loki. Come back."

Her struggles slowly abate, the blue fading from her skin and her eyes returning to their normal shade. She blinks a few times, confused and disoriented. Loki releases her arms and touches her face, bringing her eyes to his.

"Loki?" she murmurs. "What happened?"

This moment will decide the rest of their lives. If Loki tells her the truth, that she has murdered Ylva, she will be imprisoned, maybe executed. But if he lies, the wedding will have to go on. He would have to spend the rest of his life, which is a considerable amount of time, married to a murderer. But she did not kill Ylva intentionally, he reminds himself. And he still loves her. He could not bear to lose her like that.

All this passes through Loki's mind in a matter of moments, while her eyes watch him steadily, full of doubt and confusion. He cannot tell her the truth. So he lies, smoothly, easily. It's what he's best at, after all.

"You must have lost consciousness." He replies. "We've been looking for you."

Her eyes tell him she does not believe that, but before she can ask again, he stops her words with a feather-light kiss.

"Come," he says, gently taking her arm. "I think it's time I married you."

* * *

**A/N: So there is is, everyone! Chapter 4! Please R&amp;R, I love hearing your thoughts! Also, please let me know what you think of a one-shot series about this OC, kind of like Just Watch Me Fly's "Destiny Works in Mysterious Ways." (If you want to read that, read "The Thing About Destiny" first. Both are great!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Swords and Rings

**A/N: Look at me, updating so fast! :D Well, here's the next chapter, everybody! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A huge clap of thunder startled me awake. I was disoriented for a moment, then realized that I'd fallen asleep on accident, sitting against a metal support beam. I groaned. Metal rods don't make for the best of backrests. Then another clap of thunder split the air and I heard rain start to come down. A slow smile spread across my face. It was Thor. I could almost sense him in the familiar sounds of the storm.

Quickly, I rose to my feet and sprinted down the corridor towards the interior of the compound. I didn't want to miss the look on Coulson's face when he saw Thor fly out of here with what belonged to him. When I reached the walkway, I almost slipped. It was already slick with rain. I grabbed onto the railing and looked down.

There was Mjolnir, firmly embedded in its mound of dirt. A man, covered in mud, strides confidently towards it. I would recognize him anywhere, no matter how filthy. It was him. His hand reached out, closed around the hammer. He was so sure of victory. He tugged lightly on it, but it didn't move. He frowned and pulled on it harder. When it still refused to budge, he grasped it with both hands and threw his full weight into it. But all his strength made no difference. Still it denied him.

Shocked, he let go and staggered back, falling to his knees. My heart broke for him as he roared to the sky, an inarticulate cry of grief. He was defeated. Even as agents grabbed him, handcuffed him, and hauled him to his feet, all he could do was stare numbly at the hammer which had betrayed him.

I asked Coulson if I could see him, talk to him, but he said that he wanted to talk to him first. I tried to argue, but it was pointless. I had to wait. Even after I had already waited for over 70 years. I spent my time wondering if Thor had changed much. Probably not, I thought. He was likely still battle-hungry, quick-tempered, and proud. But I still would have liked to speak to him. We had grown up together. He was like a brother to me, although it had been decades since I had seen him last. I threw myself into the memories, hoping I'd see him soon.

After I'd waited for a few hours, I went to find Coulson, certain he'd be finished questioning Thor by then. It wasn't difficult.

"Can I see Thor now?" I asked.

"No." he replied briefly.

"But aren't you done questioning him?" I asked, looking behind him to see if he was still in the holding cell. There was no one.

"Yes, but he's gone." Coulson said.

"What? Where? When?" I cried, hardly believing my ears.

"A _colleague _of his came and got him about an hour ago." The way he said colleague, I could tell he didn't believe the man who got him was actually a coworker.

"And you just let him go? Without telling me?" I was nearly shouting now.

"I don't have to consult you about all my decisions." He replied. "Especially since you have shown such blatant disregard for my authority." That was accompanied by a hard look in my direction.

I had nothing to say to that, so I simply stormed off, furious with him. Then I turned back, realizing I didn't know which way Thor went, and grudgingly asked him. With a small triumphant smirk, he pointed east. Within a moment, I was a bird again and flying towards the sunrise.

: :

Loki and Aryka return to the wedding, and all the guests are called back to the clearing. No explanation is offered, Loki hoping to avoid discovery of her crime. He hurries her up to the dais where Odin sits and turns her to face him. She's still not sure what Loki's trying to hide, but she refuses to let it ruin her perfect day, her happy ending. So she smiles at her fiancé, burying her suspicion underneath a façade of excitement. He does the same, no sign of the secret he carries showing on his face. He can lie if it will save her.

The attendees, reassembled in the clearing, fall silent as the couple take their position facing each other. Thor moves to stand behind Aryka, Frigga behind Loki. She knows something is wrong. Even Loki's skill at lying cannot conceal his secret from his own mother. But she remains silent, merely eyeing him steadily.

Loki takes the sword from his side and holds it horizontally across his body, presenting it to Aryka. "This sword, called Gunnlogi,* was carried at the side of my forefather, Vili. It has been hallowed and guarded my many kings of Asgard, and now it has come to me. I now present it to you to be held until the time when our first-born son comes of age to bear it. It represents the ancient traditions held in respect for many generations of kings and the continuation of their bloodline through this union. Guard it well."

With those words, he buckles the sword so it hangs at her side, giving her a little smile. She smiled back, then reached behind her to take her own sword from Thor. He winks at her, and Frigga shakes her head, amused. She holds the sword as Loki did, horizontally.

A slight tremor shakes her voice as she begins her speech. She had written it herself. "This sword, called Hvitngr,** has served as protection for many. It has seen much battle and has proved itself worthy and faithful to its masters, as have you. With this sword, I charge you, Loki Odinson, with my guardianship and protection. If you should fail in your duties to me, may it avenge me upon you." She winces a little at that. It sounds so harsh. "Bear it well." She finished, and buckles the sword to Loki's belt, where Gunnlogi had just rested.

He briefly squeezes her hand as she releases the sword, and she blushes, feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. Then he unsheathes Hvitngr and holds it with the pommel facing up. Very gently, he places a delicate silver ring on it.

"With this ring, I give you my trust, my love, and my heart." she says, looking steadily into his eyes and emphasizing every word carefully. "Be ever worthy of them." The words are simple, but their meaning is deep.

He takes the ring from the pommel of the sword and, with a little kiss on it, slides it onto his finger, saying, "I shall ever strive to be so." Then Aryka drives the sword, point down, into the grass, so that it stands between them.

Then it is his turn. He unsheathes his own sword, places the ring on it, and speaks the same words to her. She accepts the ring and replies in kind. He thrusts the sword into the ground right next to hers. They both take a step towards each other and join their hands upon the sword hilts. Both of them are smiling widely now, hardly able to believe this day has finally come.

Odin rises, looking very impressive in his golden ceremonial armor. Looking at the two intently, he asks, in a voice quiet but firm, "Do you swear to love each other always?"

As one, they reply, "I swear."

"Do you swear to remain faithful to the end of your days?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to remain worthy of your chosen companion's love and fidelity?"

"I swear." They're both glowing with happiness, and Aryka has tears of joy in her eyes.

"Then I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you man and wife. May you always be able to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. May love flow between you as endless as the waters of Hvergelmir, as powerful as Thor's Hammer, and as fierce as the fires of Muspelheim. May the joy of youth and the wisdom of age bless your hearts until that day when the glorious final battle is upon you." Odin steps back.

Loki and Aryka are still, for one breathless moment, filled with joy. He touches her face lightly, brushing a forgotten tear away. They lean towards each other, ready to seal their union with a kiss. Their lips are a mere breath away when a shout shatters the moment.

"Stop!" Sif's voice rings out across the clearing. "The wedding cannot continue!" Everyone turns to see her standing there, breathless, covered in blood. Shocked gasps and questions are on everyone's lips.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin's challenge is not loud, but it silences the crowd.

"She murdered my sister!" Sif replies, pointing at Aryka. Loki steps in front of his wife, as if he can protect her. Now confused cries echo among the people.

"What grounds do you have for this serious accusation?" Odin's one-eyed gaze is intense.

"I saw her do it." Sif replies, matching his glare with one of her own, unflinching.

Now the cries are outraged. But all Aryka can do is stare at Sif in horror and confusion. Every part of her longs to deny the accusation, but somehow she knows it's true. It all makes twisted sense.

"Can you prove this?" Odin asks Sif, and she nods, sure of herself.

"Follow me." She says.

Sif leads the group, limited to Odin, Loki, and Aryka, to Ylva's mangled body. Loki has an arm protectively around Aryka, and he's watching Sif with poison in his gaze. Sif is too consumed by grief and anger to notice. She is barely in control of herself.

The body is red. Drenched in blood. It's a horrifying sight. Aryka takes a shuddering breath when she sees it. It makes her sick to think that she did that. Loki turns her away from the carnage and holds her close to him as tears of revulsion stream down her face. Her entire body is trembling. Odin's expressionless face hides any emotion he might feel.

"Are there any other witnesses who can confirm your accusation?" Odin asks Sif.

"Yes." She replies, but does not at first continue, glancing at Loki. He glares at her, trying to discourage her from saying anything more.

"Who?" Odin asks after a pause.

She hesitates another moment before tearing her eyes away from Loki and looking straight at the Allfather. "With all due respect, Allfather, the other witness is your son, Loki."

Aryka's head jerks up, looking to her husband for answers. Of course it was him. He had been lying. Odin bows his head, then looks sharply at his son.

"Is what she claims true?"

Loki is silent, staring at his father defiantly. He refuses to incriminate his beloved further. But Aryka has to know the truth.

"Loki," she says. "If what Sif says is the truth-" her voice breaks, and she takes a deep breath with an attempt at composure before continuing. "If that is what happened, I'm dangerous. I can't remember doing this, which means I could do it again at any time. I couldn't bear it if-" There's another catch in her voice. "If I hurt you." Her eyes are full of tears, pleading. His eyes are at once full of frustration and tenderness. He knows she speaks the truth, but he wants to protest. He wants to comfort her, to tell her she'll never hurt anyone again. But it would be a lie. And they would both know it. Seeing the conflict in his face, she whispers, "Please." He cannot deny her. He promises himself that he will find a way to escape this.

Heavily, reluctantly, he finally speaks. "Yes."

Aryka had known what the answer would be, deep inside, but it still shocks her to hear it. A strangled cry escapes her throat and fresh tears course down her face. Loki reaches out to her, hating himself for causing her this pain. But she backs away from him, eyes full of fear.

"I've already killed one person." She whispers. "I don't trust myself not to hurt you."

He opens his mouth to console her, but no words come. There is nothing he can say that would ring true. And then it is too late. Guards dressed in gold are taking her away from him. She doesn't resist. She looks completely broken. And Loki is left with his guilt and regret.

* * *

***war-flame, battle blaze**

****white one**

**A/N: There it is! I did do research for this, my main sources were: . and forum/t316278/ in case you want to look at them. I had tons of fun writing this scene and I hope you had fun reading it! Please R&amp;R, I love getting feedback! Farewell until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Skemmdarvargur

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far, everyone! Sorry it took so long to get out, the past month has been super crazy. Plus school just started. But here it is! Finally! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Furious thoughts flew through my head as I flew through the air. He knew how much I wanted to see Thor. Yet he had still allowed this "Dr. Selvig" to take him away from me! Before even letting me talk to him! My wings beat faster at the thought of this injustice.

Then a gleaming pillar of colorful light caught my attention, several miles away to my left. It raised a huge dust cloud. I immediately changed my course to head towards it. Another visitor from Asgard? As the Bifrost receded into the blue sky and the dirt cleared, I got a glimpse of the arrival. At first, all I could see was the sun glinting off of silver armor, but gradually, a huge metal man came into view. Skemmdarvargur. The Destroyer. My blood very, very quickly went from very, very hot to very, very cold.

I had to warn Thor of what was coming.

: :

I could see them clearly through the glass. Thor, dressed in regular Midgardian clothing, was there, along with Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and three Midgardians, two women and a man. I narrowed my eyes at the Midgardians, wondering which one of them was Dr. Selvig. But my personal grudge against him had to wait.

I pounded on the door with my fist, shouting Thor's name. He glanced up, brow furrowed, then his face broke into a grin when he recognized me. He pulled open the glass sliding door and welcomed me into the much cooler interior with a big bear hug, nearly crushing me. Now, I was glad to see him too, but it wasn't the time for joyful reunions. Or not so joyful reunions, as would likely be the case with Sif. Then, I just attempted to avoid her gaze as much as possible.

"Thor." I managed to croak out, and he released me. Black dots swam in my vison as I sucked air in.

"What is it, Aryka?" he asked, seeing the serious expression on my face.

"You're all in danger." I gasped when I could finally speak.

He frowned, confused. "What do you speak of?"

"The Destroyer is coming." I replied.

"Skemmdarvargur?" Hogun asked. His face was full of dread. "Are you certain?"

I nodded, still getting my breath back from the long flight and the bear hug. "I saw it."

"How far away is it?" Fandral spoke up.

"Forty miles, tops." I replied. "We have an hour if we're lucky."

The three Midgardians were mystified by our exchange. One of the women asked, "Wait, what is this thing? And who is that, anyway?"

"Forgive me." Thor responded, then introduced me to the Midgardians. The woman who had spoken was called Jane, the other Darcy. The man was Dr. Selvig. So that was the "colleague" who had "rescued" Thor. I narrowed my eyes at him, letting him know he would pay later. His expression was completely clueless. Thor went on to explain what was after us. By the time he was finished, they looked as worried as I felt. But there was no use simply fretting about what was coming. So we set to forming a plan of attack.

: :

The first we heard of it was the boom of an explosion and the whoosh of fire. We exchanged a glance and rushed out, ready to put our plan into action. But just as I was about to head out through the glass door, Thor caught my arm. I looked up at him, wondering why he was holding me back.

"There's no time for this, Thor. We have to get out there." I said.

"There's something you need to know, Aryka. About Skemmdarvargur." He looked very serious, and that gave me pause.

"What? What's wrong, Thor?" I asked when he didn't immediately continue.

He sighed. "My father did not send it."

"But that's…not possible." I said. "Only the King-"

"My father is in the Odinsleep, and Mother will not leave his side. Loki rules Asgard now." It all came out in a rush, as if he could no longer keep it a secret.

It took a moment for the full import of what he said to strike me. "He wouldn't." is all I could say.

"Aryka, he's changed since you knew him." He replied, and I could tell he wasn't lying. He believed he spoke the truth. All I could hope for was that he was mistaken. He had to be.

"No." I said firmly, brushing past him. "He couldn't."

I stepped out into the hot, dry air to see Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig evacuating everyone while Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral fought the Destroyer head-on. Thor came out after me and went off to help the Midgardians. Sif already crouched atop a building across the street, and I quickly made my way to my position opposite her. We were both willing to put aside our past to defeat this threat. We had to, otherwise everyone in this town, Asgardians and Midgardians alike, would all die.

Fandral and Hogun launched Volstagg at the Destroyer as he yelled, "For Asgard!" But he was smashed aside by a blow from Skemmdarvargur's arm. He crashed into a car, and lay there, defenseless. The Destroyer approached him to finish him off. But just as it was about to incinerate him, Sif leapt off the roof, spear extended, and skewered the Destroyer right through the head. She gave a look of triumph as its fire dissipated and it went limp. I sighed with relief. I had hoped not to have to fight it.

I jumped down from the top of my building and looked up, only to see its fire relight. With a strangely graceful motion, the pieces of metal that formed its body shifted and slid around. It now faced Sif, who had before been on its back. She vaulted away from it a split second before it let loose with a jet of flame, landing hard on a nearby car and severely denting it.

The Destroyer, unfazed, slid itself off of the spear and stood upright. I bit my lip. It was my turn. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, looking within, imagining the shape I wanted to take. I felt scales sprouting from my skin, my body growing to more than twice its usual size, antlers growing from my head. I was a bilge snipe. I was about to charge it when I decided to change the antlers to horns, like a ram. I'd need them.

I backed up a few steps to get all the speed I could, then ran at Skemmdarvargur, lowering my head. I hit it hard, sending it flying. I nearly went flying, as well. It easily got to its feet, but I couldn't seem to clear my head. It buzzed and ached, and my sight was swimming. So I didn't really see it coming when its fist slammed into me, throwing me into a brick wall. I slumped to the ground, unable to keep up the form any longer. My entire body was knifed with pain, and I was pretty sure I'd broken something. It advanced on me, the fire flickering in its facial cavities. I tried to move, to get out of the way, but my limbs refused to obey me. I shut my eyes, knowing I was about to die. Then I heard a shout. Sif.

It turned away from me, distracted by a new target. Relieved, I closed my eyes again, ignoring the spasms of pain that arced up my torso every time I took a breath. I searched within myself for the part of me that I had once feared and suppressed. The Jotunn. I could use it to keep going when my human form was weak and defeated. My eyes snapped open as I grabbed hold of the cold ice inside my head. The familiar red mist crept over my vision, but, with an effort, I took control, channeled the fury that wanted to own me, and forced it into the shape I chose.

A little thrill ran through me as I once more felt my body change. Spikes shot from my head and my spine, a tail whipped out, striking the wall. My teeth elongated and sharpened inside a mouth that had grown much larger. I felt ice in my belly, and I knew I'd succeeded. In embracing the Jotunn, I had formed something much more powerful that I could still control. A dragon. I grinned. Perhaps my ice could put out Skemmdarvargur's fire.

I rose to my four paws, talons digging into the sandy dirt with the effort. Renewed strength surged through me. My eyes narrowed as I looked for a good vantage point from which to blast the Destroyer with ice. Then I found it. The roof that Sif had just occupied. With a single beat of my wings, I was several feet off the ground. I circled around behind the Destroyer and came down lightly on the sand-covered roof. Well, as lightly as a 400-pound dragon can. Skemmdarvargur was very close.

Opening my jaws, I reached down to the cold pit of my stomach and sent ice spewing out between my dagger-like teeth. It coated the Destroyer's head in magnificent spikes and kept its fire contained. Without missing a beat, I leaped from the rooftop and slammed into its head, my claws scrabbling for purchase on the hot metal. Summoning more of the ice from within, I made it spread, down Skemmdarvargur's shoulders, its back and arms. It took a lot of effort to keep it from melting. But I was determined to protect my friends.

All of that trouble ended up being for naught, however, because seconds later, the ice burst in an eruption of flame. Searing pain ripped across my side as I was thrown from the Destroyer. Once again, I found myself in human form as my concentration is broken. I fell back against that brick wall, unable to move without feeling like my torso was being ripped apart. The pain reminded me of the time Loki got me gored by a bilge snipe.

Dimly, I saw Thor striding towards the Destroyer, casting Sif's shield aside. I tried to sit up, to go to his aid, but my injury defeated me. It hurt too much to move. So I watched my brother give his life for us, helpless to do anything.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you," Thor said as he faced Skemmdarvargur, seeming so small in comparison. "Whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this."

We watch with bated breath, expecting to see him incinerated. But instead, the Destroyer backs down, its fire disappearing. It turns away from Thor, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Thor smiles a little. But then, just as fast as things began going right, they began going horribly, horribly wrong. Suddenly, Skemmdarvargur twists back, catching Thor in the chest and flinging him back.

"No," I murmured. I knew Thor could not survive such a blow, not in his mortal form. One of the Midgardian women-Jane?-ran for him and fell to her knees beside his body. Whatever his last words were, they only reached her ears.

Then he was gone. Gone to the halls of Valhalla. And I knew that he had changed, grown and matured into the king he was meant to be. But it came too late to save his life. If anything, it had been the thing to kill him. The Thor I had known would have fought to the last alongside his friends. Instead, he had given his life to save them. To save us. Thor. My brother. My friend. I had known him as arrogant and battle-hungry, but that didn't mean I didn't love him. Or that I wouldn't miss him.

Then a sound like the beginnings of thunder boomed across the sky, and I thought it fitting that the elements themselves should mourn his passing. I looked up, expecting to see a roiling mass of black storm clouds gathering, but the sky was so blue it seemed to mock our sorrow. Fluffy, white clouds dotted its expanse. There was nothing I could see that would have caused that noise.

A glint of silver in the sun then caught my eye. I realized what was coming in the same moment Dr. Selvig did. He lunged for Jane, and, despite her fierce protestations, dragged her away from Thor's prone body. My squinted gaze followed Mjolnir's path across the skies as it soared towards us, then anxiously went to Thor. I had to shut my eyes as hammer and warrior were reunited in a searing blaze of lightning and a spectacular crash of thunder. All the little hairs on my arms stood straight, and chills raced down my spine. It was an awe-inspiring moment.

I could just see Thor, resplendent in silver and red, in the midst of the lightning. The Destroyer turned to see that its mission was no longer finished. Thor called up a wind storm with a few swings of his hammer and shot up in the midst of it. I brought up an arm to shield my face from the flying debris. A car smashed into Skemmdarvargur, and as it batted it to the side, its feet lifted from the ground, borne up by the howling wind.

It blasted its fire at Thor, but he deflected it with Mjolnir, then continued directly in its path with his hammer held in front of him. The hammer smashed into the Destroyer's face cavities, stopping up the fire. Its huge metal form fell, lifeless, to the ground. Thor descended a bit more gracefully, amid the remains of the cyclone. He strode to the Midgardians, among whom I noticed Coulson. Sif and the Warriors Three gathered around Thor, congratulating him.

I made an effort to rise and join them, but a strangled cry of pain escaped my lips as my injury made itself known again. Fandral turned and ran over to me, kneeling down in the dust.

"Are you all right?" he asked, uncharacteristically serious.

I shook my head, unable to speak, and showed him the burn, which extended over fully half of my ribcage on the right side.

"Thor!" he called. "We need to get Aryka back to Asgard as soon as possible."

But Thor was already gone. With Jane. I scowled at the miniscule red dot that was all I could see of him. So instead, Volstagg and Hogun came hurrying over.

Volstagg took one look at the injury and said, "I agree. She needs the help of our healers."

Perhaps it was pain making my mind fuzzy, but it wasn't until then that I realized the full import of what they were saying. "Back to Asgard?" I broke in on Volstagg giving orders. The three of them turned to me, somewhat startled looks on their faces. "But I can't go back. Odin-" and then I remembered what Thor had said. _My father is in the Odinsleep. Loki rules Asgard now. _And hope awoke in me. If Loki truly ruled, he would allow me back, and once Odin returned from the Odinsleep, I could show him that I have control over my power. I could prove that I was safe. But then a little niggling voice of doubt in my head started wondering why Loki hadn't already returned me to Asgard. I brushed it aside, assuring myself that he must have had his reasons.

After I had been silent for quite some time, Fandral said, "So, that's settled." He put one arm around my waist and hauled me to my feet. As the burned flesh stretched, there was an agonizing burst of pain, and I howled and punched him in the side.

He laughed. "All right, all right, sorry!" Then, a bit more gently, he helped me take a few steps. Breathless with agony, I asked him if he would take me to Coulson. The agent's head turned towards me as we approached, a knowing expression on his face. Usually, that expression irritated me to no end, but that day, it was almost endearing. I realized that I would miss him greatly.

"So you're going with them?" he asked, but it was more of a statement that a question.

I nodded and smiled a little. Then, impulsively, I took my arm from around Fandral's shoulders and hugged him tightly. I knew it'd be the last time I saw him for a good long while, and he deserved at least that much. Plus, I wanted to see how he'd react. It was priceless. He stiffened, uncomfortable with my show of affection and familiarity, then hesitantly put an arm around me. I leaned back, grinned at his expression, and then swayed a little. Fandral caught me, nodded at Coulson, and helped me towards the white van that everyone who was not Thor or Jane was piling into.

* * *

Aryka sits stiffly on the white bed that was provided to furnish her Spartan cell. Her face is completely blank, concealing the turmoil that she feels inside. She is determined to face her fate with dignity, whatever it be. And she knows it will likely be execution. She is too dangerous to remain alive. Tears prick her eyes when she thinks of the plans she and Loki had made for their future family. A family that they would now never have. But he could find someone else to share his life with. The thought makes her heart feel as though it's being ripped in half, but more than anything, she wants him to be happy.

She glances up as she hears footsteps approaching, quickly smoothing her features and blinking back the tears. Then she sees it is Loki, and her resolve melts. She leaps to her feet, desperate for news. They stand as close to the energy barrier as they can, as close to each other as possible.

He speaks first. "Aryka, Father has decreed that you are to be banished." His expression looks torn. He is relieved that she is not to be executed, but knows she won't like banishment.

"What?" Confusion, anger, and devastation play across her features, fighting for supremacy.

He sighs heavily. "Father has-"

"How could he?" Her voice is a mere whisper, but it carries all her fury, all her despair.

"Aryka-" he begins, but she doesn't let him finish.

"No!" she shouts, all the pent-up emotion rushing out of her. "I should be executed, not banished! Who knows what I could do?"

Loki flinches at her cavalier mention of her execution, but refuses to back down. "You won't, Aryka." He makes full use of his powers of persuasion, those three words charged with his belief and love.

"You don't know that!" Her voice breaks and tears start streaming down her face. Her eyes search his for any assurance, desperate. But behind his lie of certainty, there is nothing. He isn't sure that she won't hurt someone. His expression is just as broken and defeated as hers. Her gaze drops, and she seems to deflate, shoulders slumped.

"Aryka Jotunnsdattr." Her head snaps up. Six guards approach. "We have come to escort you to the Bifrost." The lead one speaks.

There is a flash of panic on her face, and her gaze darts to Loki. She's suddenly realizing that she'll never see him again. Then, the tears still staining her cheeks and pooling in her eyes, she stands erect and lifts her chin.

"I'm ready." She replies, only a tiny waver in her voice. The energy barrier parting her from Loki flickers and disappears, and she nearly collapses into his arms. But her pride keeps her back. Instead, as the guards move forward and chain her hands in front of her, she works the ring off of her finger and presents it to Loki.

"You should find someone else to give it to." She can hardly get the words past the tears closing her throat.

His gaze is full of torment as he shakes his head and closes her hand around it again. "I could never do that." He whispers. "I still hold true to every vow I made to you. I will find a way to bring you home."

"You know that's not possible." She replies, despair leaking into her voice.

"But it will be." He replies firmly, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. And this time, she believes him. As the guards grip her arms and pull her away, she leans in one last time to kiss her husband. "I love you." He murmurs.

Then she's gone forever.

: :

Aryka stands before the Allfather, composed and erect. But she does not meet his eyes. Her eyes rove about the golden room, looking anywhere but at Odin. She does not want him to know how much she hates him in this moment.

Her gaze passes from Frigga to Thor to Ingrid, and finally lingers on Loki. She fills herself with the sight of him, knowing it will likely be her last. Their eyes lock in the last instant before Odin thrusts his staff into the hole and he is swallowed by shimmering, crackling light. And she is alone.

Surrounded by desert sand, no one in sight, she whispers, "Farewell." But he cannot hear her. He is gone forever.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, dear readers! Hope you liked it, and please remember to R&amp;R. I love feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

**A/N: So this chapter was really, really, really long when I wrote it out, so I decided to split it in half so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long for an update. This is just the modern perspective of this chapter, the backstory half will hopefully be coming soon. :) So her you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor boomed at the sky. I glanced at the Midgardians, wondering if they thought he was crazy. When there was no immediate answer, Thor shouted again, "Heimdall, I know you can hear me, open the Bifrost!"

Again, there was nothing, only the hot, dry, blindingly bright desert. "It's me." I said, but not quite loudly enough to be heard by anyone other than Fandral. "You have to go without me." I didn't really want to be left behind, but at the same time, I didn't want to keep them from returning.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aryka." Fandral replied. "We're not leaving you here." And I was secretly glad that he was so adamant in his refusal, so I remained silent.

"Heimdall?" Thor asked, more quietly, as if no longer sure anyone was listening. Neither was I. And I began to worry that at least some of what Thor had said of Loki was true. What if he had killed or imprisoned Heimdall? But I brushed the thought away. Little did I know that those persistent doubts were the truth.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, the Bifrost came shooting down to meet us. Apparently someone was listening. I felt the familiar tugging sensation as we were caught up in the beam of energy and sucked back to Asgard. It had been so long, and I'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Or maybe I'd never really known, just taken it for granted. But beautiful it was, with all the separate glimmers of light, each a different color, all entwined. Then, within seconds, it was over, and I was forced to return to the perilous reality that was my life.

Heimdall was slumped against the pillar in the middle of the room, and Thor shouted to the others, "Get him to the healing room!" They rushed to obey, but Fandral remained by my side. Thor twirled his hammer and was off. I knew he'd lead me to Loki, so I said to Fandral, "Go on. I'll be all right." He hesitated, so I shoved him as hard as I could and he left.

Summoning the last reserves of my strength, I called up the form of a bird. It could fly, and I was most familiar with it. So I took off after Thor, despite the searing agony that flamed up my side every time my wings beat.

I burst into Odin's chamber to see Loki and Frigga standing there. My heart swelled with joy at the sight of them. It had been so long, and I'd missed them so much. They both turned towards me, startled by the sudden nature of my entrance. Surprise and confusion were written all over their faces. I'm certain they were wondering if I was a ghost. I was wondering if this was a dream. It seemed so impossible.

I ran to Loki and nearly knocked him over with my hug. He stood stiffly, refusing to return my embrace. At first, I contributed this to simple shock, but then I got a look at his face. It looked made out of stone, his expression revealing neither the love nor joy that I expected. That I felt. My smile dropped from my face, and I stepped back.

"What is it, Loki?" I asked, horribly confused. That little niggling voice of doubt returned, whispering all the things Thor had said in my ear. And I realized that Thor wasn't there. And that there was a huge hole in the wall. The doubts got louder. I couldn't silence them anymore. "Where's Thor?"

Glancing briefly at his mother, he replied smoothly, "Thor attacked me. He believed that I had something to do with the Destroyer's presence on Midgard and the Jotunns' presence here." And I foolishly and naïvely allowed his silver tongue to soothe my troubled thoughts. "Unfortunately, he forced me to defend myself, and, in the struggle, he fell through the wall."

I heard Frigga take in a breath to say something, but Loki didn't give her the opportunity. "Now, I must determine whether or not amends can be made between myself and my brother." And with that, he was gone.

And I knew that Thor had been right. Loki had changed. But there was still hope. At least he hadn't tried to kill his brother. That was what I told myself. Or perhaps it was merely Loki's voice saying that to me. Anyhow, those lovely fantasies were completely dispelled in the next moment with Frigga's words.

"Thor did not attack Loki." She said quietly, watching me carefully. "Loki…" she hesitated, unsure how to tell me.

"What about him?" Those cursed doubts were back in full force.

She sighed, her expression grieved. "Loki is determined to destroy Jotunheim, and Thor stood in his way."

"_What_?!" I cried. "Does Loki not know of his true parentage, that he would attempt to destroy the realm from which he came, and all his own people with it?"

"He knows." She replied heavily. "That may be the very reason he wishes to eradicate their kind. He has more reason to hate his people than to love them."

That was all too true. Nevertheless, I had to prevent this. If there was to be any hope at all of bringing back the Loki I knew, he had to be stopped. I loved him too much to allow him to destroy himself like that. I lunged for the wall, determined to save him, then groaned as my wound made itself known. I swayed on my feet and nearly collapsed. Frigga was at my side at once, her arms supporting me.

"You're in no shape to go fighting." She said firmly.

"But-" I protested.

"We must trust that Thor will prevent this." She gave me that don't-you-dare-disobey me look that I'd seen pointed in both Thor and Loki's direction many times over the years.

I knew she was right, but still I searched for something, anything, that could show her otherwise. I couldn't bear just sitting by while my brother and my husband fought for their lives and the lives of an entire race. I cast my eyes about the room, and they fell on Odin, lying in still repose even after everything that had happened. If things had been less serious, I would have cracked some joke about him being a heavy sleeper, but that didn't occur to me until later.

"Maybe not." I said as an idea came to me. I gently pulled away from Frigga and limped over to Odin's bedside. "Would it be possible to wake him from the Odinsleep?"

"Perhaps." She replied uncertainly, concerned about what it might do to her husband, but I could hear the hope that now colored her voice.

Gingerly, I knelt at Odin's head, reached out and touched his hand lightly. I quickly snatched my arm back, not wanting him to wake with me still touching him. That would be awkward. But he lay motionless. Realizing that an entire culture could rest on me being able to wake him in time, I gripped his shoulder, even finding the courage to shake it a little. I'd never touched him like this, never even really touched him at all. It felt beyond strange. Still no response from him. So I spoke up, deciding words were required. After all, it was said that he could still see and hear everything that went on around him.

"Allfather, I know I've no right to be here." I began, unsure of what to say. "After all, you never really got around to lifting my banishment." A note of bitterness crept into my voice, but I firmly swept it away. I had to stay focused on the present. The past didn't matter. "But now, I need your help. Loki has determined to destroy Jotunheim. Thor has gone to stop him. But I fear for both of them. I can't lose them." My confidence grew as I said these last words, though a tremor shook my voice. "They need you, now more than ever. Loki may not see you as his father, but if you save him, there is an opportunity for reconciliation. Please do not allow this to end in the death of your sons and the people you saved Loki from." I knew, if Odin would just open his eyes, just stop what Loki was trying to do, I could bring my husband back from the dark paths his mind had wandered in the past decades.

But he was silent. I bowed my head, weakened by despair. Thor would have to stop Loki on his own.

Then I was startled by the sound of his voice. "Take me to them." I looked up to see him towering above me, resplendent in gold and red. He looked powerful, sure, like the warrior-king he once had been.

I rose, knowing that I had to do this, no matter how badly it hurt or how much it cost me. The alternative was far worse. My hope and courage renewed, I pushed the pain aside, focused the little energy I had left, and shifted into a gigantic bird, larger than any existing on Midgard. I spread my wings wide and brought them down swiftly, creating a wind that buffeted Odin and Frigga. I felt almost powerful again in that moment. I gripped Odin's shoulders with my talons, digging into the fabric of his cape and likely ripping it. But I don't think either of us really cared.

The burned flesh on my side stretched and tore, bringing a fresh wave of pain and the threat of darkness. But I couldn't black out now. I screamed, trying to keep myself conscious. I called up my earliest memories of my Jotunn father, how I'd loved him despite his gruff, fierce nature. I thought of Loki and how he'd protected me even after I had murdered someone. And I knew I had to succeed. Failure was not an option. So I reached inside once more for the ice that would give me strength. I felt it spread through my body, numbing the pain.

My wings beat faster, stronger. And then I felt a sudden jolt upwards and I knew I had done it. With a triumphant crow, I flew straight for the Bifrost. As we came closer, I caught sight of Thor's vibrant red cape billowing in the gale and the forest green of Loki's. He lay prone on the Rainbow Bridge, shouting something to Thor. And then I realized what Thor was doing. I watched horrified as he brought his hammer down again and again on the shimmering bridge. Cracks spread through it, and I could tell it wouldn't last much longer against his strength. So I beat my wings faster, faster. I had to reach them before it was too late.

But I failed.

With a massive explosion, the Rainbow Bridge splintered, throwing both Thor and Loki into the air. I saw them falling, falling, far beyond my reach. Thor grabbed ahold of Loki's staff that remained clutched in his hand, but I could tell they weren't going to make it. Then the Rainbow Bridge was beneath Odin's feet, and I released him. He reached out and caught Thor's foot, just in time. They hung there, suspended above the starry abyss.

I landed clumsily and shifted back into my natural form. My strength nearly spent, I staggered to the broken, jagged edge of the Bridge.

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki cried. "For you! For all of us." His expression was full of child-like yearning. For approval. For love. And in that moment, I understood why. And I prayed that Odin would tell him that it was all right, that he could come back, that he loved him.

But he said none of these things, and I often wonder what might have been different if he had. With tears in his eyes, Odin merely said, "No, Loki."

For an instant, Loki's eyes met mine, and I saw rage and pain and sorrow. And then certainty. A cold withdrawal of his emotions. And I realized what he was about to do. "Don't! Please!" I shrieked, but it was too late. Horrified, I watched his grip loosen on his staff, his hand slide down the shaft. I watched him fall, too far for my arms to reach him, to bring him back. He fell beyond my power to save him.

I lunged for the edge, refusing to lose him again. But a strong arm grabbed me around the waist and held me back. I struggled, but my strength was spent. So I merely stared, my mind emptied by despair, as the man I loved more than anyone disappeared. Gone forever, I thought then.

The last thing I saw was the stars, glimmering coldly in mockery of my sorrow, before the waves of darkness saved me from my tortured grief.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, everyone! Chapter 7! PLEASE leave a review, feedback is SUPER helpful!**


	8. Chapter 8: Saved by the Other Guy

**A/N: Ok, so I decided to rewrite this chapter because I really wasn't happy with it last time. The first part and a part in the middle are the same, but the rest of it is different. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Calcutta, India - 2011**

After a moment's hesitation, she raps on the battered door with her knuckles. It's late at night, but the street is still busy, and someone bumps into her. A flash of red obscures her vision, but she clenches her fists and takes a deep breath. She can't turn now. Not when she's so close to her salvation. The door opens, just a crack, but it's enough to see half of a face.

"Are you Dr. Banner?" she asks, praying the answer will be yes.

"Who wants to know?" he's eyeing her cautiously.

"My name is Ra- Aryka." She knows she has to be completely honest with him. "I need your help."

The door opens a little wider. "What do you need help with? I can't promise I'll be able to do anything, but I'll do my best." He replies.

She sighs in relief. This is a step in the right direction. "I…have a condition. It's a lot like yours."

The gap between the door and the doorframe narrows again, but she sticks her foot in it before it disappears.

"Look, Aryka, I can't help you." He says, frustrated.

"Yes, you can. You're the only one. I don't have anyone else to go to." She is desperate.

"I can't get rid of it, if that's what you're after. Believe me, I tried."

"I don't need you to get rid of it, I just need to be able to stop killing people!" Her voice cracks, and she's almost in tears.

"Who says I can guarantee that? And how do I even know you're telling the truth?"

"I am, you have to believe me!" She can't lose this chance now, not when she's so close.

"Sorry, Aryka, but I can't help you." And just like that, the door is shut.

At first, she can't process what's just happened. Then panic races through her as she realizes that the only chance she had to control it is gone. He won't help her. As her breath comes faster and faster and the tears start trickling down her cheeks, the familiar red mist begins obscuring her vision.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" she murmurs to herself, clenching her fists and trying to slow her breathing. It works for a moment, but then she feels a shove from behind. She whirls around, half angry, half frightened. It's a group of men standing in a semicircle around her. The one closest to her on her right grabs her arm, pulls her towards him. But then her training kicks in, and she hits him in the stomach hard. He doubles over, gasping. Then two others have her arms, another her legs. She struggles, but they don't let go. Panic rises in her throat again, and the crimson tendrils reach across her vision.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers as the Jotunn forces her into submission.

Then Banner watches through his splintered shutters as she murders all four men. He is half horrified, half intrigued to know that she was telling the truth. She cannot control anything she does in this state, like him. But he doesn't want to risk becoming the Hulk by going out and confronting her, so he waits until the blue fades from her skin and she comes to herself. She looks around at the mangled bodies, at the blood on her hands, and she falls against the side of his house, shaking and sobbing.

He opens the door and steps out tentatively. Her head snaps up as she hears him, her expression terrified. She rises and backs away from him.

"Don't come any closer!" she shrieks, holding out her bloody hands to show him she's dangerous.

He holds out his own hand towards her and takes a few more steps before stopping. "It's all right." He says in a calm voice. "I can help you. You won't hurt me." Another step forward. "Just breathe." His hand reaches out to hers and takes it gently, leading her back into the house. He guides her to a seat and sits her down. She's hardly aware of what he's doing, just staring ahead into the distance.

Once he's satisfied himself that she's calm enough, he leaves her to take care of the bodies. It's a grisly task, but he feels he owes it to her. It was his fault for not letting her in, for not being willing to help her earlier. When he returns almost an hour later, covered in blood, she's still sitting in the same chair, but now her eyes are fastened on her scarlet hands and silent tears stream down her cheeks.

"Hey," he says, kneeling in front of her. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" she whispers, her eyes still on her hands. "You've been here before, haven't you? You've hurt people. So how can you sit here and tell me it's all right?" Her pleading gaze lifts to his face, and he's almost stunned by the force of her desperation and anguish. It reminds him far too much of the time when he'd been completely uncontrollable. When he'd been just like her. And he resents reminders of that time. But he knows he has to help her. He has to prove that he can help her. Because if he can't help her, what hope is there for him?

"That's exactly why I can tell you it's going to be all right." He replies. "Because I _have_ been there. And I got through it. And now you have me to help you through it."

: :

"So…" Aryka says the next day, once she's stopped crying and had some sleep. "What's the plan? Can you…get rid of it?"

He shakes his head. "No. I managed to once, for a short time, but it wasn't permanent."

"Even that would help-"

"No." he says firmly. "The best way is to accept that it is a part of you, that it will always be a part of you, and to learn to live with it.

She nods, trying to hide her disappointment. "How have you learned to live with it?"

"I learned to control it the best I can." He replies. "Obviously, you can't prevent an incident every time. But I can help you make it more controlled."

"So you can help me be able to control what I'm doing when I'm the Jotunn?"

"Yes, eventually." He says, giving her a comforting smile. "But first, we'll work on preventative measures."

She soon learns that "preventative measures" merely means breathing deeply, slowing your heart rate down, and thinking happy thoughts.

"What do you picture?" she asks. "When you're trying to calm down." When he doesn't at first reply, she adds, "Just so I have an idea of what works."

He sighs, then says, "My girlfriend, Betty. Before all this happened." He gestures at their crude surroundings.

Aryka nods thoughtfully and breaks out into a little smile. "I know exactly what mine will be." She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, once, twice. In her head, she's reliving the moment that Loki proposed.

_They sit beside each other, staring out at the beautiful night sky, all studded with stars. It's one of the few moments they can snatch out of the day to be alone, what with Loki's princely duties and such and Aryka's gathering of intelligence for Odin. But they're not bursting with news to tell each other, nor are they eager to speak. Both are content to share this brief time in silence. But Loki knows if he doesn't take this chance, he might not have another for a good long while. So he breaks the stillness with a little cough. Aryka turns to him, slightly startled at the unexpected noise. His pale skin takes on a bit of color, and he avoids her eyes. _

_ "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" she prods. She has a feeling she knows exactly what he's going to say, but she wants him to say it._

_ "Well, we've, uh, known each other for quite a long time now." He begins hesitantly._

_ "Yes." She urges when he doesn't continue._

_ "And, well, we've become very close." He says._

_ "Yes." She grins, half enjoying his discomfort, half anticipating what he'll say._

_ He takes something from inside his tunic and holds it out to her, still avoiding her gaze. "Would you like to—I mean, please—will you-" He groans, wondering where on earth his so-called "silver tongue" went._

_ After allowing him to squirm with discomfort for a moment, she can't contain herself any longer. Snatching the ring from his fingers, she slips it onto her own and nearly knocks him over with a crushing hug._

_ "Of course!" she cries. Laughing with relief, he puts his arms around her and holds her tight. "I love you, Loki Odinson." She whispers._

That memory works admirably for calming her down, as long as she doesn't think about the disaster that followed. And it becomes much-used in the next few weeks.

Once Bruce deems her proficient at calming herself down, they start in on control.

"This will look slightly different for you than for me," he begins. "But I guess we'll figure that out. Pretty much the only way I'm completely in control when I'm the big guy is when I cause it."

She looks at him like he's crazy. "Why would you _want_ to have an incident?"

He smiles a little. "I don't very often. Almost never, in fact. But if someone were to try and, say, kidnap me to use the Hulk, I would want to have a controlled incident so that I could escape."

She nods. "I guess that makes sense. But I'm already trained in fighting skills, and I can shapeshift. I could get away without having a 'controlled incident.'"

"True," he replies. "But it could be useful for fighting anything non-human."

"Like what?"

"Like me." He says. She opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off. "Obviously I'd never hurt you on purpose, but there's always a risk with me. And two completely out of control 'hulks' are much worse than one."

She bites her lip. "All right. What do you do to cause a 'controlled incident?'"

"It's not really that difficult." He says. "I just think of something that makes me angry."

"Really?" she asks, expecting there to be more to it than that.

"Really." He replies.

"So…should I do that right now?" She's still looking at him like he's crazy.

He shakes his head. "Probably not a good idea. Tomorrow we'll find an uninhabited field somewhere and try it out."

"Okay." She replies.

: :

She can't sleep that night. She can't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. And the sleep she does get is plagued by dreams of Sylvi. She relives every moment of that awful day.

_Ylva leaps on her from behind, howling with anger. Aryka hits the ground hard, dazed. Thor goes to help her, but Ylva knocks him back into a tree with her magic and sends vine ropes twining around his chest. He struggles, but cannot escape. Ylva turns back to Aryka, ready to finish her. But Aryka has regained her senses and elbows Ylva in the side of the head, throwing her off of her. They rise to their feet quickly, Ylva slipping a knife out of her boot. Ylva brings the dagger down towards Aryka's throat, but Aryka grabs her wrist, fending her off. They wrestle for the knife, and Ylva backs Aryka into a tree, binding her with the vines._

_ And her vision turns scarlet._

Aryka wakes, breathing hard and fast. She blinks again and again, trying to clear her eyesight, but the red mist lingers. It was just a dream, she tells herself. You're fine. You're safe. But it does nothing. She's losing the battle.

Panic threatens to engulf her, but she forces herself to remember everything Bruce taught her. She does her best to slow her breathing, to calm down. She recalls every bit of that cherished memory, down to the smells. But it still isn't working. _Why isn't it working?_

There has to be something else. "Bruce!" she shrieks. He can help her. She knows he can. He runs into the room, disheveled and confused.

Then he sees her blue-tinted skin, her red eyes, barely visible in the grey pre-dawn light. "Aryka, remember what I taught you. Breathe, everything's going to be fine."

"I did! I did everything you told me to! It's not working!" She can barely speak for the tears that choke her throat.

He searches wildly for something, anything that could help her.

"Please Bruce, help me!" her screams have faded to a whisper.

"I will, I promise I will." He says, grabbing her hands. But still nothing comes to him. He can tell by her raspy, stilted breathing that she's not far away from losing it completely. Then he knows what to tell her. "Aryka, you've got to put all that energy, all that fear, all that anger, into something else."

"What?" She forces the question between her stiff lips.

"Use your shapeshifting!" His voice sounds distant to her, but somehow the meaning leaks through.

_Use your shapeshifting._

She forces herself to focus on that. What, though? What would contain that much energy?

_A dragon._

She imagines it, sees the form she'll take in her head. Her skull feels like it's about to split from the effort. But she knows she can't lose this battle, no matter how much it hurts. A guttural scream escapes her as she focuses all of her fear into becoming a dragon. At first, it does nothing. The red mist doesn't go away. Panic rises in her throat. _I will do this._ She tells herself over and over.

And then, after a sickening moment, she feels it start to take shape, not just in her mind, but in her body. Spikes shoot from her head and her spine, a tail whips out, striking the wall. Her teeth elongate and sharpen inside a mouth that has grown much larger. And the red mist abates.

She sees Bruce in front of her. He looks shocked, surprised, but pleased, too. She grins at him, which must look terrifying, but she doesn't care.

They've done it.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, darlings! The new and improved version of chapter 8! I'll try to get my final chapter up soon. :) Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Myuh-myuh!

**A/N: Thank you, person d, for leaving a review on my last chapter. :)**

**Look at me, updating within a week! Ok, so this is the final chapter in this story. I'm pretty dang proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it, too! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I stared listlessly out the window, down the Rainbow Bridge to its jagged, splintered edge. I could see Heimdall's distant figure, forever vigilant, though the Bifrost was broken. My eyes fall to the gaping abyss below. Heimdall would tell me how full it is of stars and worlds and people, but all I can see is one. One man, falling far, far away from me. Guilt tears through me, as fresh and painful as that day. I failed him when he most needed me. When he most needed someone who loved him.

I wondered why, after everything we'd been through, why he didn't welcome me back with open arms. I'd thought it was just our long separation. I knew he'd changed in the last 70-odd years. But that didn't seem to quite fit. There had to be something else. A horrible thought struck me. Could he have fallen in love with another?

Perhaps it seems terribly naïve of me to be so shocked at the possibility. Midgardians, especially in more recent times, have become much less determined to maintain fidelity in marriage. But on Asgard, when you marry a person, you're married for life, no matter how hard things get. Granted, our circumstances were unique, but I'd still assumed he'd always be faithful to me. I twisted my ring around my finger and worried.

And then I realized it didn't matter. Whatever the reason behind his decision, he was gone. And I couldn't save him. In all likelihood, I would never see him again. I rested my head against the cold windowpane. A flux of golden light shimmered across its surface. I watched it idly, not able to make myself care anymore.

A booming knock sounded at the door, and I heard the voices of the Warriors Three. I sighed, wishing they'd just leave me in peace.

"Aryka!" It was Volstagg's voice, sounding falsely cheerful. "The celebratory feast is being made ready. Will you be attending?"

Fandral was the next to speak. "We shall require assistance in preventing Volstagg from consuming all of the food." His jest produced an indignant cry from Volstagg, and the two began yet another session of witty banter. I just shook my head and ignored them. After a few moments, their voices faded down the hallway as they left.

I breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short as Hogun said, "Please come, Aryka." Then I heard his footsteps recede down the corridor, and I was once again alone. Though their pleas brought me a tiny stab of guilt, I had no intention of going to the feast. There were going to be far too many people there for whom I would have to pretend happiness. And I wasn't in the least happy. I was miserable and angry and determined to stay that way.

I returned to my brooding, this time traveling down the channels of my anger with Odin. He'd denied the one thing Loki truly wanted, acceptance and love. He was the reason my husband was gone.

My thoughts were once again broken by a thundering knock at the door. I huffed with frustration, wondering who it was.

"Aryka?" Thor's voice was much gentler than usual. "I know this has been difficult for you, with Loki's…death." They all assumed the worst had befallen him, as Heimdall could not see him. I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't help but wonder if he really had died. "But it has been hard on all of us, and we could be of better service to you if you would forgo this solitary confinement and mourn with us. We-" he hesitated for a moment, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "We care for you, Aryka, and miss your company very much. Please do not continue to shut us out. Come to the feast. For me."

I wasn't going to come out. I was prepared to ignore him, just like every other time he'd asked me to come out. But then I realized how utterly selfish I was being. I was making them worry about me when they were grieving for Loki. Well, Odin probably wasn't worried about me, but Thor, Frigga, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Ingrid definitely were. Most of them had visited me every day to ask how I was feeling or to bring me food or to try to coax me out. I couldn't make them worry over me any longer.

Sighing, I rose to my feet unsteadily, swaying as dizziness overtook me. Along with all their pleas to come out of my room, I'd denied all their offers of food. A feast didn't sound so bad then. I staggered to the door without even letting my vision clear and tore it open.

Thor turned, obviously surprised that his plea had reached me. A grin broke out across his face, and he takes the two steps towards me to envelop me in a crushing bear hug. Most of the time, he was a little more formal, with hand-kissing and such, but I guessed not then. I wished he had been formal about it. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty about ignoring him for so long. But then I relaxed a little and put my arms around him. It felt nice to know that he cared about me.

He released me after a few moments and looked me up and down with an amused expression. "You're going to the feast like that?" His tone was gently teasing, almost as if he was unsure how I would take a little prodding.

I glanced down at myself and blushed. I was still dressed in my pajamas. I probably looked terrible, as sleep-deprived as I was. I waved a hand to create the illusion of a simple evening gown that would do for the evening's festivities. I looked up at Thor, seeing if I met with his approval, but he had a strangely pained expression on his face. _ What in Valhalla is wrong this time?_ I wondered, looking down at myself again.

Oh.

The dress was green.

Forest green.

_I'm an idiot_, I thought. _Finally not being selfish, and now this. Great job, Aryka._

Blushing even more furiously now, I raised my hand to fix the color, but Thor caught my wrist in his hand. Surprised, I looked up at him again.

A small smile attempting to cover the pain in his face, he said, "It looks good on you."

A little smile twitched at my mouth, the first one in weeks. "Thanks." Then we were silent for a moment, half remembering, half uncertainty. Then Thor recovered himself and offered his arm. I took it, and we headed down the corridor.

We heard the feast before we saw it. There was lots of cheering and laughing and talking. It felt overwhelming just listening to it. I stopped dead, and Thor looked at me, wondering what was wrong.

"Aryka?"

I offered a tiny smile, though my lips were trembling. "You'd think that after facing everything I have in battle, going to a feast wouldn't be this terrifying."

He nodded as though he understood, though I doubted he could, at least not fully. Thor loved the feasts almost as much as the battles. "It has been many years since the last time you attended one."

"Yes, and…" I hesitated, unsure how to go on. "The last one I was supposed to go to…"

"Was for your wedding." I was surprised at how perceptive he'd become. The old Thor would have laughed me off, slapped my back, and made me go to the feast and enjoy myself. Things had changed so much since I was last in Asgard. Would feasting even feel the same? Would I be able to act like everything was fine? It certainly didn't feel possible. Then I realized that, after my two-week disappearance, everyone would know I wasn't fine. So it didn't really matter whether I seemed all right or not.

There was a short silence as all this ran through my head. Then Thor said, "A feast won't kill you." I looked at him sharply and saw that gently amused expression again. The Thor I'd known had no gentle humour. It was all loud and brash with him.

I realized how emotional I was being and smirked at it. "I guess I'm being a little dramatic."

"A little?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, a lot." I'd missed our friendly banter.

"Very well, now that we're clear on that, shall we go in?"

I nodded, and we moved toward the noise. The golden light and the heat washed over us as soon as we entered. I was glad that it was loud enough in there to cover the sound of my growling stomach. The food smelled amazing. _Asgardian food is _so _much better than Midgardian food, especially fast food, _I thought. And I realized that this felt like home. Despite everything that had changed, it was still home.

But I still needed somewhere to sit. And that presented a problem. I looked around for the people I was closest to, that I would have been comfortable spending the next few hours with. I spotted Ingrid, but she was surrounded by her husband, Volstagg, and their children. Fandral was surrounded by women (some things never change). Hogun was more or less sitting by himself, but he didn't look like he'd like company.

My dilemma was made worse when Thor, with a brief "excuse me," moved off towards his mother, who stood off to the side. I felt terribly awkward, just standing there. Then there was a little wave from down the table. I immediately started heading their way, relieved to have a place. And then I saw that it was Sif, and I stopped. She beckoned me again, and I hesitantly started walking again. Why was she asking me to sit by her? Was it some sort of revenge scheme? But I discounted that. She wouldn't be this subtle about it. So I sank into the empty seat next to her.

She gave me a little, tight smile. "Welcome back to Asgard." She said formally.

"Thank you, Lady Sif." I replied. There was awkward silence for a moment that stretched into eternities as I waited for her to say something. There had to be a reason she wanted to speak with me.

"Aryka," she suddenly said, as if she had to get it out. "I wanted to apologize for—for the last time we saw each other."

I was taken aback. "What?" Never, _never, _had Sif ever apologized for anything, either to me or anyone else.

"You heard me, I'm not saying it again."

"Are you—are you serious?" I couldn't believe it. She wasn't just offering forgiveness for what I'd done to her, but apology for reacting in the way she had. "But—after everything—I killed your sister, Sif!"

She gave a pained little smile. "I know. And I couldn't let that go for the longest time. But, as much as I'd like to blame you for what happened, it wasn't your fault."

"What?" I never expected this. I hadn't even forgiven myself for that. How could she?

She sighed. "Don't look so shocked." I kept staring at her. I just couldn't make sense of what she'd just told me. Uncomfortable, she stood and said, "I have something to speak to the Queen about." I watched her go, still wondering what just happened. Then my stomach reminded me of how long it had been since I'd eaten, and I started grabbing food and stuffing it in my mouth. I'd forgotten what roast boar tasted like.

Then a pair of hands came from behind me and covered my eyes. My reflexes took over and I elbowed him in the gut. I heard a satisfying grunt as I twisted around, sending my chair crashing to the floor. I could see an untidy mop of dark hair, the same color as mine, but a shade lighter. I knew that color…

He straightened slowly, groaning, and said breathlessly, "Where'd you learn to fight like that, 'Ryka?"

'_Ryka_. Only one person called me that.

"Mjolnir?"

Then I saw his face. There was that cheeky grin, that sparkle in his eyes. But he was so much older, so much taller. "The one and only." He said.

"But—what?" I'd been saying that a lot.

"I'm back." He said.

"But—that's not possible."

"Well, I'm here, so it must be."

"How? How are you here? You—they took your soul out of your body and put it into a hammer! You can't be here!"

He sighed, his grin fading. "Yes."

"How long have you been back?"

"Not very long." He replied. "Just a few days."

"If they'd just told me, I would have come out sooner!" I cried.

He nodded. "I wanted to tell you I was back, but Frigga said that it would have to be your decision."

I scowled. "Really? My own brother's practically back from the dead and she won't let me know?"

"Anyway, I'm here now." He said with a shrug, as if it didn't matter. I wanted to keep arguing, but decided to let it go.

"How _did_ that happen?"

He sighed. "It's a rather long tale. Shall we sit down and eat while tell it?"

I nodded, and we seated ourselves, Mjolnir in Sif's place. Once he'd gotten enough food on his plate, he began. "They separated my body from my soul to keep my soul from being corrupted by the Jotunn, then sent my body to Jotunheim, yes?"

"Yes, I knew that." I said impatiently. "I want to know how they got you back from that and why they didn't do it sooner."  
"I'm getting there." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I spent years in Thor's hammer, just observing and listening. It was horribly tedious, I can tell you, not being able to do anything about what was going on. Except when Thor needed me, that is. I was still connected to my body, though. I could _sense, _somehow, what was happening to it. And it still had the Jotunn part of my soul. It's hard to explain."

"Go on." I said, still more impatiently. I should have known Mjolnir would take the roundabout way of telling his story.

"And then my soul started fading. It was like falling asleep, almost, but it took decades. And it terrified me, the thought that I was going to disappear forever. I wondered if they would even tell you I was gone, since you were banished and all. I wanted a chance to say goodbye to you, though I didn't believe I was going to get it. So by the time Thor was banished, I had almost completely disappeared from the hammer. Then he died, and I lost consciousness for a few minutes. Then I woke up with a huge shock of lightning. But it wasn't like waking up had been for the past few years. I was fully awake. Then we got back to Asgard, and Odin told me that he could restore me to my body, that you were back, and that you could help me take control of my Jotunn half."

I nodded. "I can!" I flung my arms around him, sending his forkful of food flying. "I missed you so much." I could tell I was close to tears, but I didn't want him to see that, or I'd never hear the end of it.

"Missed you too, 'Ryka."

I felt nearly complete that day. I was back home, surrounded by people who cared about me. My brother was back when I thought I'd never see him again. And that should have been enough. Mjolnir, Thor, Ingrid, Frigga, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, they all should have been enough. And it was wonderful to have them as part of my life again. But there was one missing. I thought of Loki as I twisted my ring around my finger and I wondered where he was, if he was all right. I promised myself that I would find him someday, that I would ask him everything I wanted to know. I promised myself that we would get the chance to be husband and wife again.

But, in that moment, I promised myself that I would be happy with what I had.

And, surprising though it was to me, I was.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, folks! The conclusion to Saved by the "Other Guy!" This has been a very long journey of 13 months. Thank you all for sticking with it and waiting for those super slow updates! I will be starting a one-shot series about Aryka very soon, and a sequel will be coming once I'm done with my other fanfiction, Love is my Weakness. Please read those, too, and leave lots of reviews! They are the lifeblood of the fanfiction writer!**


End file.
